The prostate is a male reproductive organ and functions to produce and store seminal fluid that provides nutrients and fluids for the survival of sperm introduced into the vagina during reproduction. Like other tissues, the prostate gland may develop either malignant (cancerous) or benign (non-cancerous) tumors. In fact, prostate cancer is one of the most common male cancers in western societies, and is the second leading form of malignancy among American men. Current treatment methods for prostate cancer include hormonal therapy, radiation therapy, surgery, chemotherapy, photodynamic therapy, and combination therapy. However, many of these treatments affect the quality of life of the patient, especially for those men who are diagnosed with prostate cancer over age 50. For example, the use of hormonal drugs is often accompanied by side effects such as osteoporosis and liver damage. Such side effects might be mitigated by the use of treatments that are more selective or specific to the tissue being responsible for the disease state, and avoid non-target tissues like the bones or the liver.
Prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) is a biomarker that is overexpressed on prostate cancer. PSMA is over-expressed in the malignant prostate tissues when compared to other organs in the human body such as kidney, proximal small intestine, and salivary glands. PSMA is also expressed on the neovasculature within many non-prostate solid tumors, including lung, colon, breast, renal, liver and pancreatic carcinomas, but not on normal vasculature. PSMA is also expressed minimally in brain. PSMA is a type II cell surface membrane-bound glycoprotein with ˜110 kD molecular weight, including an intracellular segment (amino acids 1-18), a transmembrane domain (amino acids 19-43), and an extensive extracellular domain (amino acids 44-750). While the functions of the intracellular segment and the transmembrane domains are currently believed to be insignificant, the extracellular domain is involved in several distinct activities. For example, PSMA plays a role in the central nervous system, where it metabolizes N-acetyl-aspartyl glutamate (NAAG) into glutamic and N-acetyl aspartic acid. PSMA also plays a role in the proximal small intestine where it removes γ-linked glutamate from poly-γ-glutamated folate and α-linked glutamate from peptides and small molecules. However, PSMA's particular function on prostate cancer cells remains unresolved.
Unlike many other membrane-bound proteins, PSMA undergoes rapid internalization into the cell in a similar fashion to cell surface bound receptors like vitamin receptors. PSMA is internalized through clathrin-coated pits and subsequently can either recycle to the cell surface or go to lysosomes. Accordingly, diagnostic, imaging, and therapeutic agents can be targeted to PSMA for delivery into PSMA expressing cells, such as prostate cancer cells.
Described herein are compounds capable of binding to PSMA. Also described herein are compounds capable of targeting PSMA for delivery of diagnostic, imaging, and therapeutic agents. Also described herein are compounds and compositions, and methods and uses thereof for diagnosing, imaging, and treating diseases caused by pathogenic populations of cells that express, or overexpress, PSMA.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that the conjugates described herein exhibit high affinity for PSMA. It has also been discovered that the compounds described herein are efficacious in treating diseases caused by pathogenic cells that express PSMA, such a prostate cancer cells.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, PSMA binding drug delivery conjugates of the formulaB-L-(D)n or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are described herein, where B comprises a urea or thiourea of lysine and an amino acid, or one or more carboxylic acid derivatives thereof, where the urea or thiourea is capable of binding to PSMA, L is a polyvalent linker, D is a radical of a drug, and n is an integer selected from 1, 2, 3, and 4. It is to be understood that as used herein, such drugs, and the term drug, includes therapeutic agents, diagnostic agents, imaging agents, and other compounds that are desirably delivered to or targeted to PSMA and/or PSMA expressing cells.
In another illustrative embodiment, PSMA binding drug delivery conjugates of the formulaB-L-(D)n or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are described herein, where B is a radical of a PSMA binding or targeting ligand, L is a polyvalent linker comprising an aminomethylphenylacetic acid diradical, or an aminophenylacetic acid diradical, or both, D is a radical of a drug, and n is an integer selected from 1, 2, 3, and 4.
It is to be understood that every combination of the various embodiments ea of B, L, D, and n described herein form illustrative embodiments of the conjugates of the invention, whether those various embodiments of each of B, L, D are species, subgenera, or genera. It is to be further understood that each of those additional illustrative embodiments of compounds may be used in any of the compositions, unit doses, methods, and/or uses described herein.
In another embodiment, pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more of the compounds are also described herein. In one aspect, the compositions are in bulk form and are suitable for preparing unit doses, unit dosage forms, and the like that may be included in the uses and/or methods described herein. In another aspect, the compositions include a therapeutically effective amount of the one or more compounds for diagnosis, imaging, and/or treatment of diseases caused by PSMA expressing cells in a patient. Illustrative compositions include unit doses, unit dosage forms, and the like. It is to be understood that the compositions may include other components and/or ingredients, including, hut not limited to, other therapeutically active compounds, and/or one or more carriers, and/or one or more diluents, and/or one or more excipients, and the like. In another embodiment, methods fix using the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions for diagnosis, imaging, and/or treatment of diseases caused by PSMA expressing cells in a patient are also described herein. In one aspect, the methods include the step of administering one or more of the compounds and/or compositions described herein to the patient. In another embodiment, uses of the compounds and compositions in the manufacture of a medicament for diagnosis, imaging, and/or treatment of diseases caused by PSMA expressing cells in a patient are also described herein. In one aspect, the medicaments include a therapeutically effective amount of the one or more compounds and/or compositions described herein.
It is appreciated herein that the compounds described herein may be used alone or in combination with other compounds useful for diagnosis, imaging, and/or treatment of diseases caused by PSMA expressing cells in a patient, including those compounds that may be therapeutically effective by the same or different modes of action. In addition, it is appreciated herein that the compounds described herein may be used in combination with other compounds that are administered to treat other symptoms of the disease, such as compounds administered to decrease pain, and the like.